Scars
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about his past. oneshot.


*****Author's note: Alright, this is my new oneshot! I don't really know what to say, just that I hope you all like it!! I really hope you do! And please read my other stories!!!!!!!! This was inspired when Kaede told Kikyo that Kagome was slowly healing the scars in Inuyasha's heart. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Scars**

He remembered everything.

_Loss._

He remembered when his mother died and how much he felt and lived the loss. She was the only person he had. She had taken care of him, and when she died, the villagers chased him out of the village. He had to learn how to take care of himself. It was painful and hard. He learned to trust no one. He had put up a wall around his heart. He had succeeded until he met Kikyo, which was a very easy trust to break.

_Fear._

Years of fearing and running from demons had made him fearless. He had become mean and tough.

_Betrayal._

He had always thought he was betrayed by Kikyo. It broke his heart, in a way. He was pinned to the tree for fifty years. He had put a barrier around his heart. When he woke up, he tried to trust no one.

Then, he was paired with _her_. He tried not to trust her. He tried to push her away. He remembered how he tried to hate her, and told himself she was just like all the other humans. He told himself he hated her. He told himself he hated her smell.

But, slowly, she broke his barrier. Somehow, she slipped past his wall, enabling Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango to slip past as well. He found himself worrying about her in battles. He found himself saving her.

When he had awaken, he thought Kikyo's betrayal was unbearable. But then_ she_ was kind and nice to him. She cared for him, she cried for him. She worried about him. She took care of him when he was hurt. He slowly started to deal with his betrayal.

He started to fall. He started to feel happy when he was with her. He didn't understand it for a while. He found that he couldn't fight without her. He couldn't be calm unless he knew she was safe. He needed to smell her scent to calm him. He soon found himself being jealous of any man who touched her. He wanted to rip them limb by limb.

Especially Koga. But that was a different story.

He remembered that when he woke up, he tried to get the Sacred Jewel. He had attacked _her_. Then Kaede put the damned 'sit' spell on him.

_Love._

He found himself wondering what it would be like if she was his mate. He started imagining being the one she loved.

He liked when she worried about him, even though sometimes he acts like it annoys him. He liked the fact that she cared for him. He liked it when she took care of him, when she addressed his wounds. It helped him know she cared.

He hated fighting with her. He tries to show her he cares in his way. He got jealous when Koga came by. He told her to stay out of battles. He even tried to make her leave one time.

He liked protecting her. He liked watching over her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He knew everything she did. He knew when she took a breath, when she let it out, when she sighed. He heard her every movement.

He still mistrusted other humans, though. He had been through too many situations to forget about it.

He was scarred.

He has been since his childhood. After his mother died. After the years of fighting and running. After Kikyo.

But he could live with it if Kagome was with him. She was healing him. He knew it.

He had let her hug him, he let her grab his hand. That was the most contact he had since his mother died; since Kikyo. She was the only one who he let hug him and hold his and.

He had let Kagome kiss him. And he kissed her back. But when she kissed him he was in full demon form, and she needed to bring him back. How did she know to do that? The one thing that would change his mind about turning into a full fledged demon.

She said she loved him as a half demon. She didn't want him to change. It healed a bigger scar. She loved him, _as a half demon_. She was human, and she didn't care if he was a half demon.

The more time he spent with her the more he healed.

He loved Kagome. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to protect her forever. He wanted to take care of her.

He wanted her to know. He wished she knew. But he couldn't tell her. He was afraid she'd tell him she wasn't _in_ love with him. That would tear open all of the scars she had healed over the years. He wouldn't be able to face the world if that happened.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You don't look good," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was looking at him with a worried expression.

All the others were sleeping. Inuyasha was sitting up against a tree, his legs crossed, holding his Tetsusiga.

Kagome walked over to him, knelt in front of him, and touched his forehead with her hand.

"You don't feel like you have a fever," Kagome stated. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

He didn't know if he should tell her. "Everything."

It was silent for a bit.

"I'm listening," Kagome told him quietly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a bit. "I've been thinking about my past," he murmured after a bit. "Kagome, I've been thinking about you."

Kagome didn't say anything, but he knew she was surprised. "What about me?" she whispered.

"When we first met. How it's changed," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome started to gently touch Inuyasha's sleeve of his kimono.

"It's changed a lot, hasn't it?" Kagome said. She smiled. "I seem to remember you attacking me when we first met. You said you hated me. And now...?"

"And now you've healed a lot of my scars," Inuyasha mumbled, not thinking she could hear it.

Kagome smiled. She snuggled closer to him. "Are you tired from the battle? Do you want to lay down with me?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Heh, I don't have to."

"You should, Inuyasha. Come on," she said. She stood up and pulled his arm.

Inuyasha sighed. He stood up and followed Kagome over to her sleeping bag. They laid down together. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, and Kagome put her arms around him. She pressed her face into her his shoulder. He pressed his face into her hair.

Kagome smiled. "This is nice. We should sleep like this more often," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled. "If you want to, Kagome," he told her quietly.

"Then it'll be all the time," Kagome muttered quietly.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"I'm glad I healed your scars, Inuyasha," she said quietly before she fell asleep.

Inuyasha was surprised. He thought she didn't hear him. He smiled then hugged her closer.

He loved her so much. He planned on showing it more and more as time went on. Maybe eventually getting the courage to ask her to be his mate.

Right now he was content with letting her heal his scars, and being with her like this. He wasn't ready for anything else quite yet.

Inuyasha took in her scent and held her tighter. He fell asleep, his nose pressed to her hair.

**

* * *

****Author's note: I hope you liked this. I loved writing this, I love writing stories. This is a oneshot, so there is nothing after this chapter. I know I'm supposed to be writing my other story, but this was in work for a bit and just finished a couple of days ago. Please review!!!**


End file.
